Car ownership is growing in today's society. Improvement of people's living standards requires a car to be intelligent. However, as a large durable product, the car is not frequently replaced. Except a small quantity of new cars, an existing huge quantity of cars may be modified to be intelligent with huge costs, and the modification may also cause invalidity of a manufacturer's warranty. In addition, development of modern science and technology also brings higher intelligent requirements. Especially because as a transportation means, the car often moves between different scenarios, an intelligent reminder function becomes even increasingly important for a user of the car.
Therefore, the existing huge quantity of cars require a convenient, easy, and low-cost modification scheme to become intelligent to implement intelligent reminding.